¡Es Mío! (Hakuno x ¡FEM! Gilgamesh)
by Kyu-kyu01
Summary: Un One-Shot de como Hakuno disfruta su día a día con su Servant Gilgamesh


Era una fresca tarde de primavera cuando Hakuno Kishinami y Rin Tohsaka salieron de la escuela, claro, ambos siendo escoltados por sus servant. Rin siendo escoltada por su servant, lancer, y Hakuno siendo escoltado por Gilgamesh o como este prefería decirle Gil.

-"¿Y bien Hakuno?"-Interrogo Rin un tanto impaciente por la respuesta del castaño.-"No es que me interese pero…quiero saber si quieres ver una película o salir a comer a algún lugar"-Hakuno permaneció en silencio unos momentos pero cuando estaba por abrir la boca, Gilgamesh se aferró a su brazo ocasionando que este se sonrojara al sentir los pechos de la contraria.-"Haku-Kun me prometió que entrenaríamos así que NO ¿Verdad Haku-kun~?"-Canturreo lo último mientras besaba la mejilla del castaño y causando que Tohsaka se pusiera roja de la furia.

-"Tú no eres la dueña de Hakuno para decidir que quiere o no hacer, maldita reina de quinta"-Dijo Rin mientras agarraba a Hakuno del otro brazo, por su parte Lancer estaba entretenido viendo aquella pelea de chicas olvidándose así de salvar a su pobre amigo.-"¡Soy el Rey de los Héroes claro que Hakuno es mío! además ya lo tengo marcado como mi propiedad, tiembla y llora maldita tabla de planchar"-Dijo la rubia mientras mostraba la marca que Hakuno tenía en el cuello, la cual ocultaba con una bufanda.

-"¡HAkuno! Dile a esta zorra que no eres otro de sus tesoros"-Ordeno Rin mientras apuntaba a Gilgamesh con el dedo índice, causando que la mujer soltara una carcajada.-"¿Zorra? ¿Es el mejor insulto que se te ocurre pequeña mocosa?"-Y antes de que ambos hombres se dieran cuanta, ambas chicas habían empezado a golpearse y jalarse del cabello. LAncer y Hakuno con mucha dificultad lograron separarlas y decidieron que era mejor posponer la salida al cine antes de que Gilgamesh asesinara a Rin con Gate of Babilyon.

Cuando Hakuno y la servant llegaron a casa, esta se fue a su cuarto molesta pero Hakuno sin entender el porqué, decidió dejarla tranquila y esperar a que se le pasase.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y mientras Hakuno hacía la tarea se sorprendió al sentir una respiración sobre su cuello para luego jadear al sentir como lo mordían con fuerza causando así que dejase una marca.-"¿Gil?"- interrogo Hakuno.-"¿Si Haku-Kun~?"-Canturreo ella mientras se sentaba en su regazo y se acercaba lentamente a los labios de Hakuno.-"¿Sigues enojada?"-Interrogo el Mientras sentía los labios de la rubia a pocos milímetros de su boca, esta asintió y suspiro para luego comenzar a juguetear con un mechón del suave cabello castaño de Hakuno.-"Un poco, me hubiera gustado que por lo menos le hubieras dicho a esa tabla que eres solamente mío"-Hakuno río levemente, sabía perfectamente lo celosa que era Gilgamesh y por eso le gustaba hacerla enojar. Gilgamesh al escucharlo reír inflo sus mejillas.-"¡Un momento! ¿Lo hiciste apropósito?"-Interrogo la rubia con cierto enojo, Hakuno asintió con una dulce sonrisa en labios.-"No me culpes, luces adorable cuando haces berrinches o te enojas"-Murmuro para luego sonreír al sentir los labios de su pareja unirse a los suyos en un beso pasional, sin ninguna compasión Hakuno mordió el labio de Gilgamesh causando que esta ahogara un gemido para luego comenzar a explorar su boca con su lengua, LA fémina se aferró a la camisa de su master mientras esta comenzaba a repartir pequeños besos y mordidas por todo su cuello, al mismo tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a acariciar su cintura para luego comenzar a repartir besos y mordidas por sus hombros.

Gilgamesh se soltó y agarro a Hakuno del cabello para así unir sus bocas con desespero formando un beso lujurioso y pasional pero aun así lleno de amor, la mujer de ojos carmesí lamio los labios de Hakuno para luego adentrar su lengua a la boca de este y reclamarlo así como suyo.

Cuando Hakuno lo noto ya no estaba sentado en su escritorio sino que ahora estaba acostado en el suelo y con su servant sentada sobre él, besándolo de la forma más deliciosa posible.

Gilgamesh se separó de Hakuno cuando noto que una de las manos de este estaba sobre su trasero y sin poder evitarlo se puso roja de vergüenza. Hakuno comenzó a reírse causando así que Gilgamesh lo golpeara.-"¿Lista para la segunda ronda?"-Interrogo Hakuno con una sonrisa ladina para luego invertir los papeles y ponerse arriba del rey de los héroes, la mujer un tanto sonrojada asintió con la cabeza para luego dejarse llevar por los apasionados y dulces besos que Hakuno le daba.


End file.
